1990 The Lost Boys 2
'The Lost Boys 2 ' aka The Lost Girls Authorless For decades this script has been "authorless" as it's writer has yet to be revealed. Searches run at various script trackers such as scriptsales can only uncover the following information: *Title: The Lost Girls *Story: Same storyline as The Lost Boys. The new family moves into town to discover that the local group of babes are actually vampires. *Writer: ???? *Agent: ???? *Buyer: Warner Brothers *$$$$: ???? *Genre: Action/Horror *Notes: Warner bought the idea. Joel Schumacher, the studio and Village Roadshow are developing this female version of the original film. Schumacher came up with the idea for "The Lost Girls" and more than likely will only produce. Speculation The Josh Whedon Theory Some fans speculate that the author was none other Josh Whedon and was later rewritten into the movie and television series Buffy The Vampire Slayer, though it should be said that there is no proof of this what so ever and has only been a rumor. The Chris Jones Theory With the release of 2010 The Thirst an article was published in the Hollywood Reporter claiming to have uncovered the author at last. However, is is worth noting that the summary of the supposed script is very different than the script for Lost Boys 2 and it is generally accepted by the fan's that they are different scripts entirely.http://www.chrisjonesblog.com/ Here be Spoilers We start things out with another beach bonfire started by Surf Nazis. The Nazis party is interrupted a not by gang of males but two woman, Yvonne and Angel. The girls are your classic 1980's Biker Chicks and when the Nazis tell them to get lost it's a privet party, and make the mistake of treating the girls like a beach ball. 3 male bikers, Red, Ozzie and Brian appear and massacre ensues. Apparently there are a hellalot of Surf Nazis in Santa Carla because another group of them appear and find random body parts and corpses strewn around the beach. It's explained away as a shark attack and the beach is closed to swimmers. At least David's crew were smart enough to burniate the bodies of their victims in the bonfire. Sam wakes up to Grandpa having heaved a stuffed and mounted grizzly bear up the stairs and into Sam's bedroom. Sam's grades have slipped enough for him to end up having to go to Summer School and while Lucy and Michael are out of town Grandpa takes it on himself to make sure Sam is up. ((PS Grandpa's idea of a breakfast is cornflakes and milk in a blender along with an entire bottle of hot sauce)) and Grandpa is half threatening Sam not to use Mike's motorcycle and half encouraging him to take it out a few times. Sam's Summer school teacher's name is Mr. Lippincot and and he's having the class read The Illiad when a new girl to town some into the class for what ever reason and Sam immediately falls head over heels in love with Vanessa. Class is interrupted again when Edgar and Alan pop up in the window and tell Sam that the vampires are back, they need to get together later on and make plans. Edgar and Alan exchange witticisms with the teacher before class lets out. Grandpa gives Sam some pointers in the Lady's Department and Vanessa's mum Mina (yes, that Mina. Her last name is even Harker) is putting together a dinner party for the town Mayor while upstairs Vanessa is arguing with her little sister Sarah over their clothes. To get away from her sister, Vanessa goes horse back ridding. (The Harkers are filthy rich in the worst late 80's meaning) That night both Sarah and Vanessa are at the boardwalk ridding the bumper cars when Sam shows up and joins them. Already in cars are the Biker types and Vanessa decides she'd rather hang out with them than Sam and gives Sam babysitting duty. Sarah develops a rapid crush on Sam even though he takes her over to the Frog Comics Shop where Sarah, Edgar and Alan get into it about vampires. Sarah just happens to have a copy of Dracula on her and tells the Frogs they clearly don't know anything about vampires at all. They all end up in the back room where Edgar has somehow gotten a hold of one of the Nazi's surfboards and shows Sam fang marks in it. (Why would a vampire bite a surf board? I don't know!) The vampires rip an entire car off the Ferris Wheel and fly off with it before running into Vanessa on her horse. Next Day the Harker Parents are bulling the staff to make sure the house is presentable for the dinner party and gives a sleeping-in Vanessa a ballgown for the party. Sam is given an essay on the Hero's Quest for homework and Grandpa is blowing wholes in the yard with Dynamite which knocks out the power to the house and wipes the Essay off of Sam's computer. Vanessa gives Sarah the gown. The Frogs show up at Sam's and they try an convince Sam that the mayor of Santa Carla is Dracula. Their proof? His name is Alfred Ulysses Card. Al U Card. They (Edgar and Alan) decide they are going to kill the Mayor and Sam says he's going to try and get a date with Vanessa. The three crash the dinner party, Edgar and Alan decide the meat is a little too rare and the Bikers show up and tear up the lawn, Vanessa storms out of the house dressed as a biker. Edgar and Alan accuse Sam of not being 'on' due to his crush on Vanessa. The vampires decide they are going to go to the boardwalk even though it's closed where David is there playing with the controls of the roller coaster attempting to get Vanessa to fly by throwing her out of the cart. Grandpa gives Sam more dating advice ((Tell her she has great hooters and ask her if she wants to do the nasty)) and Sam attempts to explain to his teacher why he didn't turn in the paper. (my grandpa was blowing up the yard with dynamite that crashed my computer and then I crashed the Mayor's dinner party... would you believe my dog ate it?) That night Sam tries Grandpa's line and to his surprise Vanessa kisses him and they make a date for dinner that evening. Sam sells his comic books to the Frogs to pay for dinner at the French Restaurant. Sarah and Sam argue with the Frogs for a few minute over wither or not the Vampires are still active in Santa Carla. The Frogs suspect Grandpa of being a vampire and drag him out of the house wile he's sleeping which makes him angry enough to ban Sam from using the bike and the caddy. In the Vampire Hotel David wakes up the rest of his gang and tells them that tonight he wants both Vanessa and Julian (a male half vampire) to turn. They show up at the Harker's house using the wind trick and somehow manage to cause a tiny earthquake localized right under the house. The Boys take off just as Sam knocks on the front door for his date. Vanessa's dad is less than thrilled to see him and threatens to kill Sam with a shotgun even though Sam is driving Grandpa's Caddy. Vanessa hypnotizes her dad and they go to dinner. Interrupted by Sarah and the Frogs who finally manage to convince Sam that Vanessa is a half vampire. The waiter calls the cops when the Frogs try and stake the Mayor David tells the gang “later” when they spy the Frog Brothers and Sam leading Vanessa and Sarah into the Caddy to get away before they're all arrested. Next day the Frogs unveil their “Vampire VW” to Sam now that he can no longer drive the Caddy or the Bike and they plan to storm the Vampire Hotel AT NIGHT to try and catch David by surprise. The Frogs somehow manage to drag an entire water tank to the church for the priest to bless, Alan unveils his “Vampire Vaccine” and they head out to the cave. It goes as well as you might expect. Alan is bit but the vampire's head falls off. Edgar becomes a half vampire. Sarah is almost killed and Grandpa shows up just after dawn with more dynamite and blows a hole into the roof of the cave which BBQ's the vampires. “We get em all?” “Yeah” “Good I'm getting tired of hunting vampires every night.” The End. Downloads Download printable copies of the script http://www.mediafire.com/?i7ktetc3yllaazp - PDF Format http://www.mediafire.com/?q3cdzdpqfezckob - TXT File More Reading You can find it's Script Notes It's Cast Listing, Places List References Category:plot fodder Category:canon Category:questionable canon Category:plot page Category:script Category:lost girls Category:lost boys 2 Category:Never Filmed